Applicant's copending patent application U.S. Ser. No. 09/182,754 describes and claims a modified atmosphere package for storing oxygen-sensitive goods. The package of the instant application is an improvement over the package of applicant's prior case, containing means for supporting the gas impermeable film used in the package. When vacuum is applied to such package, the film often tends to collapse, causing the package to have a less desirable appearance. The package of this case is as desirable as applicant's prior package and, additionally, is not subject to being collapsed as readily by the application of vacuum.
It is an object of this invention to provide a flexible, low cost apparatus for establishing a variety of modified atmospheric conditions within a package containing a food or non-food product.